


Mama's Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, I M P L I E D, Mugging, Non-Graphic Drowning, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Strade - Freeform, im so so sorry for this fic......ive failed u gato.., it's implied but take it like you want it, so many implications...., that's a fucking tag by itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strade loves his mother. She tries to make their lives better to the best of her ability. Strade tries to make their lives better to the best of his ability.





	Mama's Boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey so....i love Strade and i personally HC that he and his mom were in a shit situation. for a long time. i'll say more at the end.

    Strade loves Mama. She’s not glamorous, he thinks, even now as he watches her from the kitchen table. Their home is small, cold, and a little wet sometimes. Mama places cups and pans and his old sand bucket under drips, but he always finds others. Sometimes, he finds mice in the pans. He doesn’t tell Mama about the mice, it would only upset her. She seems more fragile as days pass, Strade thinks. Her hands tremble in the chill of their kitchen as she breaks an egg into one of the only bowls left, one not filled with water. She seems frustrated with herself over something.

  “Can you please go get flour?” She asks, her voice soft and eyes kind as she turns to watch him. He smiles at his mother and holds his hand out in response. “Yes, Mama.” She looks relieved, and happy to hand over the exact amount for the flour into his outstretched palm. When he stands, he matches her height. He’s grown so much, she says. Mama forgets to treat him his age, sometimes. It’s okay, because she kisses his head and makes sure to see him off. “Be safe now.” Strade pats his hip and grins. “Of course, Mama.”

  He’s always safe, he thinks, leaving their home and stuffing the money deep into his pocket. His hand never strays from the handle of his father’s knife. Their lives have been both easier and harder since Papa disappeared. All the water came in handy when Strade took care of their problem. Now, they have one less person antagonizing their indigent situation or blaming poor, simple Mama for it. She doesn’t know better, he knows she doesn’t. She didn’t know better about Papa. That’s okay. He knows better.

  Strade knows better about everyone and everything in their little village. He knows better than the boys walking down the alley, for certain. He’s learning to size people up, and they’re smaller than him. Strade knows better than to scream when someone when a knife hides in the shadows and asks for money. He was polite, but the smallest boy screamed. He and his friend got too noisy. It had to be taken care of.

  He likes to surprise her. Mama doesn’t get much. She works so hard for them. To make him happy with what sweets or homemade gifts she’s able to make. Strade loves them. She’s so polite, and so honest. She’s always been very genuine with him. He wishes he could be as honest with her as she is to him, but he could never tell his poor, fragile mother what  _ really  _ happened to his father. Or why he took so long to get back from the store. Her questions are easily shooed when he shows her he bought bread and sausages. The kind they ate before Papa lost his good job, way back when.

  She’s so happy at dinner. She has her flour to make their favorite cake, and she has  _ change _ left. He tells her he’s been saving up when she pesters him for answers. Mama can tell he’s lying. He knows she is suspicious of his clinginess to the knife. He tells Mama he just misses Papa. It’s his own thing left from him, after all, but the only thing he holds close is the smile on her face when they share cake. He loves having Mama happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thank you SO much for reading. but yeah, as said, Strade loves his mom a lot. i don't think i'll write it, but he ends up killing her before he leaves Germany. if it's ever stated that he DIDN'T live there, ahhh...i missed it and wrote this short ass horrible ass fic for nothing. but anyway! he does eventually kill his mom. not everything works out. please, message me more about Strade! i have my main blog, modernhumankind and moderncherrycola. both on tumblr. shoot me a fuckin message about the basement man. love him.


End file.
